1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hearse devices and more particularly pertains to a new hearse device for transporting a casket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hearse devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that resembles a motorcycle for allowing casket to be transported within a vehicle that resembles a motorcycle. This provides additional options over traditional caskets and allows a person to be transported in a manner that may be more meaningful to them.